Assassinate My Thieving Heart
by Raijinshiro
Summary: So, how complicated can my situation get? He is the leader of a wanted gang. My family was once tasked to eradicate them. My father once killed someone who was precious to him. My older brother is best friends with a man who wanted him dead. My younger brother is close friends with a boy who holds a grudge against them. Where do I stand?


Silva Zoldyck held the delicate piece of jewelry in his hand with extreme care, not wanting to accidentally break the only momento he had left of his precious daughter, Asuka Zoldyck, the only female in the family aside from his wife Kikyo.

_"It's been ten years since I last saw her. I wonder if she's still alive as of the moment, or if maybe she has somehow met a tragic end somewhere without us being there for her." _He silently thought to himself as he sat in his lightly dimmed room with both of his trusted dogs resting near his feet. He imagined her only daughter being tortured to death, or beheaded in a guillotine, or burned to death or killed through just about any horrifying ways he could think. All of these are not really that impossible if somehow, in a twisted turn of fate, someone from the outside world who held a grudge against their family found out about Asuka's real identity. They are a family of assassins after all. It's not such a surprise if almost half of the entire human race actually wanted for their existence to be erased from the world. Silva sighed and rubbed his temples in an attempt to stave off a threatening migraine. But then again, Asuka is not a Zoldyck for nothing. She was as talented and skilled as Illumi or Killua was for that matter and has shown great potential and promise at a young age. If only she was born a male, then there was no doubt that she would be the one to inherit the family business and not Killua. However, it was customary for the Zoldyck family that the heir must be a male to ensure the survival and continued existence of the clan. Nevertheless, her talent and skills as a top assassin were undeniable even to the butlers of the family. If Killua managed to survive in the Heaven's Arena at a young age of six, then it would be impossible for Asuka to die easily in the outside world no matter who she may come in contact with. Dismissing the thought of the possibility of his daughter's untimely death, Silva shifted his attention back to the locket which holds the only photograph left of Asuka.

Asuka Zoldyck was a beautiful girl with long silver hair flowing freely on her back and light turquoise eyes that glisten radiantly whenever hit by the moonlight. She was the second child in the family and the most loved as well. Despite of their differences and clashing philosophies, she gets along well with all of her brothers which are all over-protective of her. But it is not unknown that among them, she is closest to her eldest brother Illumi and her younger brother Killua. Opposite to what was expected of a Zodyck assassin, Asuka was a light hearted, carefree and happy-go-lucky girl who would always be seen laughing around or playing pranks on her brothers or her grandfather Zeno. Even just a little, the servants would notice a slight difference in the dark atmosphere of the family's estate on Kukuroo Mountain whenever she was there. In spite of her childish nature, Asuka was an accomplished and respected assassin. Her own unique ability is to extend her fingertips into long, flexible, thin blades sharp enough to cut through just about anything with ease. The length to which her fingers are able to stretch has not been shown to have any particular limit as well which was why she was called as the "Heart Piercer" in the underground world. Aside from that, she is also an excellent Manipulator with the ability to manipulate her own blood into different shapes, and is able to control the blood from any distance. And Silva loved his daughter more than anything else in the world. However, ten years ago, she left the estate and was never seen again since then.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you Silva?" Zeno suddenly appeared leaning against the door of Silva's room. He must have used Zetsu to conceal his presence since Silva wasn't able to notice him just until he talked or maybe he was just too immersed in the locket that he failed to notice his surroundings.

"How couldn't I think about her, old man? Asuka was… Asuka was…"

"I know Silva. But it's already time to meet our client at Yorknew City. Let's go."

Silva nodded and placed the locket back to where he always kept it, in a secret hole beside his sturdy side table.

"So, who are we going to kill this time?"

"Well, I doubt that we have to really kill him though."

"Huh? What do you mean old man?"

"Illumi said that his mission might come in conflict with ours and that we really don't have to kill our target in the end after all."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. But it's still dangerous you know."

"Oh? Why? Who are we up against?"

"After the incident from a few years back, we're going to try to kill him again."

"…we're going to try to kill him again? Who are you talking about?"

"Who else but your daughter's ex-boyfriend."


End file.
